


Good Times in Bed II

by espioc



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: PWP, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, fun sex, stimulating lubricant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: Wheeljack invents a special stimulating lubricant, and is anxious to use it on Starscream.





	Good Times in Bed II

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request. Have fun

Starscream chuckled as Wheeljack kissed his neck. 

“What do you want?” he said, wrapping his arm around Wheeljack and tugging him closer. Wheeljack kissed just under his chin, his soft vents tickling Starscream’s neck. Starscream turned his head away, only succeeding in exposing his neck to better accommodate Wheeljack’s assault. 

“Feeling frisky today?” Starscream purred, petting the back of his partners head. Wheeljack placed his chin on Starscream’s chest and smiled. He wiggled his eyebrow and drew a laugh from Starscream. 

“I got a surprise for you,” Wheeljack said, sitting himself up. 

Starscream pouted at the lack of warmth. Wheeljack reached into the bedside table drawer and took out a bottle of lube. Starscream hummed, spreading his legs a bit as he sat up on his elbows. With one hand he grabbed Wheeljack by the back of the neck and dragged him into a kiss. 

“Are you gonna show me a good time?”

“I’m gonna show you more than a good time.”

Wheeljack wagged the bottle of lubricant between them. “This is your surprise.”

“What is it?”

Wheeljack smiled and sat back on his knees. “A lubricant of my own design.”

Starscream’s smile fell. He snapped his legs shut. “No.”

“Aw, come on,” Wheeljack whined, his entire frame slumping. “I made it for you.”

“Everything you make explodes.”

“That’s slander.”

“I don’t need it in my valve.”

“It’s supposed to make you extra sensitive.”

“By blowing up my valve.”

Wheeljack chuckled. “In a way.”

Starscream rolled his eyes. “It amazes me how well you can kill a mood.”

“Oh, mood killer ey?”

Wheeljack climbed over Starscream’s knees and kissed down his cockpit. Rough hands gripped Starscream’s hips and squeezed. Wheeljack kissed down, past Starscream’s belly, just above his array. He placed his chin atop it and pouted up at Starscream. Despite himself Starscream smiled. He let his knees fall to the side, giving Wheeljack access. He smiled wide before giving Starscream’s panel a little kiss. 

Starscream hummed as Wheeljack’s tongue played along the seam of his panel. 

“Are you gonna let me in?”

“I’m going to make you work for it.”

Wheeljack gave it another kiss, one that lingered. “You take all the fun out of it.”

“You just don’t know how to have fun.”

Wheeljack sat up. “I am offended.”

He pressed his palm to Starscream’s warm array. For a moment Wheeljack twisted his lip and squinted his eyes, as if he were thinking. “Why, Starscream, I think you’re running a temperature.”

Starscream chuckled. “Are we role playing now?”

“Do you want to?”

“Only if you’ll be my mad scientist,” 

Starscream sat up and captured Wheeljack in the ring of his legs and grabbed him around the shoulders with one arm. “And I get to be your assistant.”

Wheeljack brightened. “And I get to tell ya all the nasty things I’m gonna do to you?”

“Please don’t.”

“Gonna frag you.”

“Wow.”

Wheeljack dipped and kissed Starscream’s neck. The hand on Starscream’s covered continued to move. Starscream did all he could to resist opening his panel and gaining Wheeljack entry. Starscream quickly lost control when Wheeljack bit him gently on the neck. As soon as the panel slipped back Wheeljack’s fingers dipped between the soft folds. 

Starscream bit his lip and laid back down. Wheeljack remained between his legs, carefully rubbing the overstimulated valve. He ran the tip of his finger over the ring and just teased it at the entrance. Starscream’s frame shuddered. “Quit teasing, you jerk.”

“I’m not a jerk, you’re a jerk. Not lettin’ me use my lube.”

Starscream sat up on his elbows. “Wanna know what I wanna jerk?”

Wheeljack snorted a laugh. “That was terrible.”

Starscream grabbed him by the finials and pulled him into a rough kiss. “You’re terrible.”

Wheeljack finally opened his own panels. His hand abandoned Starscream’s valve and wrapped around to grope his aft. Wheeljack remained on his knees as he pulled Starscream’s hips into his lap. His spike rubbed into the folds of Starscream’s valve. Starscream stretched his arms over his head and smiled, letting the sensation roll over him. 

Wheeljack grabbed his specially made lubricant and waved it over Starscream’s head. 

“Last chance.”

Starscream rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

Wheeljack whispered and little ‘yes’ of success under his breath. Starscream’s finger snapped up. “Finger first,” he said. “Just a little bit.”

Wheeljack did as he was told and deposited a little bit of it on his finger. 

“I will now demonstrate the amazing power of Wheeljack’s Amazing Sirum. Observe.”

Below him Starscream sighed. 

Wheeljack grabbed Starscream’s swollen little node. “First without the lubricant.”

Starscream let out a shuddering sigh. 

“Feels good don’t it?”

Starscream bit his lip and nodded. 

“And now with the lubricant.

Wheeljack rubbed the concoction between his thumb and forefinger. He took the swollen little beed between his fingers and coated it in the lubricant. Starscream’s frame went stiff. He moaned, his mouth falling open slightly. Wheeljack’s name escaped between his lips. 

“Feel good?”

Starscream struggled to catch his vent. “Amazing,” he sighed, voice barely above a whisper. He squeezed Wheeljack between his knees and tried to pull him closer. “You’d better smother your spike in that stuff.”

Wheeljack was already in the middle of doing so. Starscream hiked his hips up and bounced a little, demanding he be fragged already. Wheeljack grabbed him by the hips and kept them steady as he poked the tip of his spike between the folds. With a little push it slipped in. Starscream’s wings fluttered against the berth. He shuttered an optic and let out a long quiet moan. 

Wheeljack began to move. He sat up on his knees and hilted himself in the warm valve. As he began to thrust Starscream became completely undone. His wings slapped the berth pad, his talons tore the sheets. A flood of swears, moans, and sighs escaped from between his lips. 

Wheeljack gave a sharp thrust as he leaned forward, letting Starscream’s body fall back onto the berth. One hand remained on Starscream’s hip while the other slid over to take his hand. Wheeljack bowed his head into Starscream’s neck and assaulted it with kisses. Starscream grabbed him by the back of the head and kept his there, wrapping his legs around his hips to keep him in place. 

“Ah- I’m- primus Wheeljack-”

Starscream’s frame went ridgid. He bit his lip and let out a long keen as an overload washed over him. Seconds later Wheeljack was overcome by the same. His frame shuddered as his spike twitched, spilling streaks of transfluid into Starscream’s valve. They both went limp. 

Both of their vents were heavy as they came down from the high. Starscream gave Wheeljack’s finial a kiss. 

“We need to do that again,” Starscream said, still out of breath. 

Wheeljack could only manage a nod. After a few more huffs he managed to pull out and sit up. When they were all closed up Wheeljack laid back down, resting his head on Starscream’s chest. The night wound down, they both began to drift off. Before anyone could get to sleep Wheeljack chuckled to himself. 

“And you thought it was gonna explode,” he muttered, smiling into Starscream’s chest. 

Starscream smirked. “Well. Something did explode.”


End file.
